


Yes or No?

by Gravytrain101



Series: Ups and Downs [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Fluff, M/M, Omega Danny, Pregnant Danny, Scared Danny, Sleeping Danny, scent change, short fic, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve notices a change in Danny's scent as he's sleeping. He doesn't know what caused it so he looks up what could. He reads the top 5 causes and only one makes sense: pregnancy. He can't wait to find out so he wakes Danny up to take the test. Danny takes the test but is too scared to look at the results so he has Steve do it.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Ups and Downs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595425
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	Yes or No?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic. I thought it was a nice idea to write about so I did just that. Please read and enjoy!

Steve’s POV:  
I was sitting on our bed reading as Danny slept next to me when I noticed something was off. It smelt different in here. It smelt sweeter. Danny smelt different. 

I put the book down and took my phone out. I have no idea what could cause my omega’s scent to change but I just hope it’s nothing bad. 

‘What could make my omega’s scent change?’ I typed before hitting the search button. 

The top reasons were illness, injury, stress, or a pregnancy. 

He hasn’t been sick, that would’ve been easy to spot because he gets grumpy when he’s sick. 

He can’t be hurt because we haven’t been on a case in a week. 

There’s no stress because we haven’t had a case in a week. It’s been quiet. 

The only thing left is pregnancy. Could he be pregnant? It would make sense because we’ve been trying for a couple of months but nothing happened. 

I leaned over to see if the sweet smell was stronger as I got closer to his stomach. Yup, it hits you like a ton of bricks. Either my husband’s pregnant or something is seriously wrong. The only way to know for sure is to have Danny take the test again.

“Danny,” I said as I kissed his cheek, “Baby wake up.” 

“Mmm,” he moaned as he tried to turn away from me to get more sleep. 

“No,” I said as I smiled, “Danny I have to talk to you. It’s important.” 

“Fine,” he answered as he sat up and said as he rubbed his eyes, “What’s so important?” 

“Well,” I started, “As you were sleeping, I noticed your scent changed. I looked up what could cause that and out of the four reasons I saw only one made more sense than the others.” 

“And? What’s wrong? Am I sick?” he asked. 

“No, at least not yet.” I said quickly, “I think you’re pregnant Danny.” 

“Pregnant?” he said as he got up and started pacing, “Don’t joke with me about this Steven. We both know the trouble we’ve had with this.”

“I’m not joking Danny,” I told him as I got up, “Your scent changed and it gets stronger as I get closer to your stomach. The only way we can know for sure is if you take the test.” 

“Okay,” he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, “Okay, I’ll take the test.” 

“Do you want me to be in there with you?” I asked, clearly seeing how nervous he was. 

“No. No, I can do it.” he answered. 

“Okay,” I said as I gave him a smile, “Let me know if you need anything.” 

He nodded before turning towards the bathroom to take the test. 

As soon as he closed the door I sat on the edge of our bed and put my head in my hands. 

What if we’re wrong? What if he’s not pregnant? If he’s not pregnant then he could be sick. Could it be cancer? Please don’t let him be sick. Please let him be alright. 

“Steve?” he asked as he came out of the bathroom. 

“Did we do it? Are you pregnant?” I asked as I stood next to him. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t look at the results.” He answered, “Can you go please? I’m scared to look.” 

“Sure,” I said before kissing him, “I’ll be right back.” 

I’ve never been so scared in my life. I’ve done some scary things, or as Danny calls them “reckless” things, but they don’t compare to this. 

I slowly walk towards the bathroom, dreading the answer I have to give Danny. We both want a baby and would be thrilled if we get one of our own. However, if he’s not pregnant then Danny would be so disappointed and will somehow think it’s his fault. 

I push the door open a little before walking over to the counter. I lean over to look at the stick and just smile. I kept quiet so I didn’t give anything away as I walked back to our room. 

Danny’s still standing in the same spot with his head in his hands, scared to move. I wrap my arms around him and rest my hands on his stomach as I said, “We’re pregnant.” 

He turned around so quickly with tears in his eyes, “Really? You sure?”

“Yes baby,” I answered as I cupped his face in my hands, “We did it. We’re going to have a baby!”

He just looked at me with the biggest smile on his face before he hugged me tightly. 

“I can’t believe it! I’m so happy, we’re having a baby.” he said before he broke out of the hug and kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it! Please leave comments down below of suggestions, concerns, questions, or comments in general. All feedback is welcome! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
